Problem: Simplify the following expression: $x = \dfrac{-6q + 8}{5q + 6} \div 4$
Answer: Dividing by a number is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $x = \dfrac{-6q + 8}{5q + 6} \times \dfrac{1}{4}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $x = \dfrac{(-6q + 8) \times 1} {(5q + 6) \times 4}$ $x = \dfrac{-6q + 8}{20q + 24}$ Simplify: $x = \dfrac{-3q + 4}{10q + 12}$